Bright Pink Bubblegum
by babe7878
Summary: Death Sentence One shot . A glimpse into the sibling rivalry between Joe and Billy in a humorous way


I don't own them blah blah...

One shot. A glimpse into the sibling rivalry between the Darley brothers.

Read and review!

_**Bubblegum**_

_Pop_

Joe looked across the bar at the girl sitting on the stool, talking to the bartender and blowing bubbles with her bright pink bubblegum. He had been watching her for a few minutes, trying to compose himself enough to go talk to her. He couldn't help but stare. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was let loose, hanging down just brushing her shoulders. It was pin straight and dark, dark brown. She blew a bubble, popping it quickly.

_Pop_

Joe watched more intently when she reached her hand up to brush a stray piece of hair back, behind her ear with the rest of it. He caught a glimpse of the watch on her wrist. It was slightly too big for her tiny wrist and moved easily around. It was silver; he knew that much for sure, and with the amount that it was sparkling, he knew it had some kind of diamond-like accents. She blew a large bubble and sucked the air out of it, it collapsed and she pulled it back in her mouth with her tongue.

_Pop_

The best thing about her, Joe figured, was her body. She had the curves: the breasts, the hips, the waist, and she flaunted it. The black dress she wore was strapless, tighter around her chest and flowing out at her hips. It was short, just slightly longer than mid-thigh with a small crimson bow at the small of her back. Her black high heels were simple, old-fashioned style. Joe appreciated her tanned legs; she was almost perfect to him, minus the annoying popping of her bubblegum.

_Pop_

Billy's head turned and he stared at Joe. Following Joe's gaze, Billy's eyes landed on the girl and he too seemed mesmerized by her. He tore his eyes off of her only when she popped her gum, yet again. Joe slowly looked over at Billy and smirked, knowing exactly where this was going to go.

_Pop_

"I will give you a hundred dollars if you can get that gum out of her mouth." Joe proposed, a devilish grin on his face.

The rest of the boys now looked at the girl too, then back at Billy, knowing all too well that he never turned down a challenge.

"Easiest fucking hundred I've ever made." Billy shook his head.

He stood up from the table and shoved his sleeves up, revealing his nice, muscled arms. Joe subdued a laugh as Billy walked across the bar, arrogance in his strides. The boys were interested in where this was going, Joe had to have something up his sleeve, he wasn't just going to hand over a hundred bucks.

Billy sat on the stool beside her and motioned for the bartender to take his order. The girl turned her head slightly, trying not to be obvious but Billy knew she was looking at him. She blew another small bubble but pulled it back in her mouth before popping it, a muffled pop coming from her mouth.

"Shot of whiskey." Billy said to the man before looking at the girl, "And another one for the girl."

She raised her eyebrow at him but smiled her appreciation. He turned his body to face her, finally getting a good look at her face. She was quite cute, her nose moving slightly with her jaw, up and down on the gum. Her eyes were brown and stood out. Her lips were sparkling but seemed to be her natural colour. He gave her a half smile.

"I'm Billy." He shrugged coolly. _Easiest hundred ever_.

"Lexie." She smiled back at him.

"What do you say you come have some drinks with me?"

"I'm actually waiting for someone." She replied, the tone she had was almost sympathetic to him.

"Well obviously they're not that good for you if they're making you wait."

She started laughing at him but stopped abruptly, glaring at him.

"You're not funny." She stated flatly.

"Excuse me?"

"What didn't you get?"

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Billy asked angrily.

He stood up and slammed his fist down on the bar, causing a few drops of her drink to spill out over the side of the glass. She just looked at him.

_Pop_

Billy grabbed his shot furiously, downed it and sulked back to the table. She laughed at him, knowing full well she just busted some arrogant jerk's ego ever so slightly.

Billy stomped back to the table, Joe was grinning cheekily at him. The boys were trying to hold in snickers, letting only small, barely audible sounds escape. Billy flopped into the chair, defeated, and glared at Joe.

"You think you can do better Joey boy?" Billy asked, almost daring him to try.

"What's in it for me?"

_Pop_

"Hundred fucking bucks."

Joe cleared his throat and stood up.

"Watch and learn boys, watch and learn." Joe said confidently.

The boys at the table ooooed at him, there was no way he was going to get a girl over Billy, it just wasn't humanly possible.

Billy watched as Joe walked across the bar, sitting on the same stool Billy had been on just moments ago. Joe didn't waste any time, as soon as he sat down he started talking to her. Billy watched, intrigued at how well he was doing with her. She seemed so be enjoying his company, but she _was_ waiting for someone.

_Pop_

Joe set his hand over hers gingerly and smiled at her. She smiled back at him, chewing her gum a little more subtly now. He was talking to her, that was all he was doing, making conversation, not pushing it to anything more than general interest conversation.

Billy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as Joe moved closer to her. She was smiling dreamily as he closed in on her, capturing her lips with his. Billy growled and punched the table in defeat. When she had pulled away, Joe stood up and turned around.

Billy glared at him as Joe walked closer to the table. Joe smiled at them and placed firmly between his top front teeth and bottom front teeth was her bright pink gum.

"Easiest hundred ever." He grinned.

"Fuck off." Billy retorted, pulling his wallet out from his back pocket.

Joe took the hundred dollar bill with a smile before waltzing out of the bar, leaving Billy stunned and angry.

**_XxxxxxXxxxxxX_**

Still angry with Joe for the previous night, Billy completely ignored him sitting on the couch with someone else. He walked past them and into his bedroom, pulling off his leather coat. Billy groaned, wanting to know what Joe did exactly to get her gum and why had she not wanted Billy instead. He turned around and walked back out into the apartment, standing in front of Joe and a girl.

The girl had her hair pulled up in a ponytail, messy from the wear and tear of the day so far. Her jeans were faded at the thighs and were rolled up slightly at the bottom so they wouldn't completely drag on the ground. She had on a clean white t-shirt and converse running shoes. She looked like the type of girl Joe would hang out with.

"Hey Billy." Joe smirked; his arm was around the back of her shoulders.

"How'd you fucking do it?" Billy asked, right to the point.

"Do what?" The girl asked, breaking into the conversation between the two boys.

"Last night-"

"What did you do last night? Huh Joe?" She asked, clearly jumping to conclusions. Billy couldn't see the small smirk she had.

"The girl at the bar Joe, how'd you get her to fucking kiss you?" Billy asked, completely ignoring the girl.

"It just comes natural to me Billy." Joe shrugged. The girl beside him was leaning against Joe, she reached into her back pocket and pulled something out, Billy wasn't paying attention to her.

"Joey you fuck."

"Anyways Billy, this is my girlfriend Alexandra." Joe pushed Billy's words out of the way.

"My friends call me Lexie." She grinned, extending her hand to Billy.

Billy stared at her hand. There, sitting in the palm of her hand was a stick of bright pink bubblegum.

_Pop_


End file.
